Istana Nakazaike Chouji
by Shireishou
Summary: Kau berbeda. Kau sudah duduk di tempat yang sama. Udara subuh yang mengalir segar sesekali memasuki ruangan dan semakin membuatmu terjaga. Ah tidak, kau memang sudah terjaga. Sengaja bangun lebih awal. Menantikan waktu istimewa itu untuk tenggelam dalam duniamu. Dalam kebahagiaanmu. / Mars & POV 1 Observer Challenge


**Istana ****Nakazaike Chouji**

**Base : ** Rakudai Nintama rantaro Musical 3  
**POV (Point Of View): **Story POV 1 Observer dan POV 1 biasa untuk epilog  
**Central Character : **Nakazaike Chouji  
**Time Line : **Chouji kelas 6  
_**Challenge :**__ Mars Not-Gary-Stu & _POV 1 Observer

* * *

_**WARNING :**__ Semua ninja di Rakudai Nintama Rantaro atau Ninja Boy __**BUKAN**__ ninja serius seperti Naruto. Genre utama fandom aslinya adalah history comedy. Semua karakter yang disini saya buat tetap IC_

* * *

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

Hari masih pagi. Perguruan Ninja juga penghuninya masih terlena dalam jalinan imajinasi acak yang menemani malam panjang lelah mereka. Hari-hari pertama setelah liburan musim panas masih membuat para siswa enggan keluar dari selimut mereka lebih awal. Pesona liburan musim panas masih menjalari jiwa dan raga mereka. Membuat kebanyakan masih bergelung dengan senyum santai merekah.

Kau berbeda. Kau sudah duduk di tempat yang sama. Disudut ruangan berseberangan dengan jendela yang kau biarkan terbuka. Udara subuh yang mengalir segar sesekali memasuki ruangan dan semakin membuatmu terjaga. Ah tidak, kau memang sudah terjaga. Sengaja bangun lebih awal. Menantikan waktu istimewa itu untuk tenggelam dalam duniamu. Menjemput kebahagiaan kala berada dalam istana mungilmu.

Kau menghabiskan subuhmu dengan benda bernama sama namun memiliki akhiran berbeda setiap harinya. Bercengkrama. Terbuai berdua seolah tidak boleh ada yang memisahkan kedekatan kalian. Menghirup aroma khas yang menyeruak pada ruang kecil yang dipenuhi gulungan-gulungan kertas, buku-buku tersusun juga rak-rak kayu yang menampung itu semua. Lentera kecil yang menyala temaram menjadi temanmu menanti fajar. Setia menemanimu membaca halaman demi halaman buku yang kau anggap menarik hingga cahaya mentari menenggelamkan cahaya redupnya.

Baju seragam _Nintama_ berwarna hijau lumut sudah kau kenakan dengan lengkap. Rambut lurus kehitamanmu yang dikuncir kuda tinggi sesekali bergerak-gerak seiring kepalamu yang menyusuri huruf-huruf dalam buku. Menelaah kata demi kata yang ada di hadapanmu. Lembut kau balik halaman demi halaman dan tenggelam dalam setiap kata yang bertebaran di sana. Terseret dan terikat dalam memaknai setiap rangkaian huruf yang berubah menjadi kalimat-kalimat yang tak pernah membuatmu merasa bosan.

Buku sejarah, buku kumpulan syair, buku fiksi, buku pelajaran, bahkan buku yang seharusnya tidak dibaca oleh anak berusia lima belas tahun, juga kau lalap habis. Kau selalu berpikir bahwa buku adalah benda yang paling bisa memahamimu. Paling bisa menyampaikan ekspresimu.

Wajahmu tetap tak berubah. Iris Onyx menusuk lurus ke arah buku. Bibir tipismu mendatar lurus. Dengan dua luka parut besar di kedua pipimu, membuat siapapun enggan mendekat, jika belum mengenalmu dengan baik. Kau tidak pernah merubah ekspresimu kecuali kau _sangat_ marah atau melihat seseorang yang penting bagimu terluka. Hanya Koheita—teman sekamarmu—yang terkadang berani melongokkan kepalanya dan memanggilmu keluar dari istanamu. Kadang bisa terlihat kau tersenyum melihat tingkah cerianya. Senyum tipis tak kasat mata. Tapi ia hadir di wajahmu. Sesekali. Samar.

Kau tutup buku pertama yang telah usai kau selami dan beralih menuju buku kedua. "Cara menyamar dengan cepat dan tepat". Kau memang tidak bisa menghapalnya langsung. Tapi kau suka membacanya. Sekali, dua kali, entah berapa kali hingga kau menghapal setiap kata yang tertulis di dalamnya. Kau tidak berusaha menghapalkan isinya, kau hanya berusaha memahami kisah yang tertuang.

Setiap huruf adalah nada. Rangkaian nada menyatu menjadi sebuah melodi yang dilantunkan dalam nyanyian berbeda dari setiap buku. Kau mendengarkan semuanya. Menikmati setiap denting yang terlantun.

Kau ingin mengajak Koheita untuk menikmati buku bersamamu. Sebagai ketua _Tosho Linkai_, kebanggaan dan kecintaanmu terhadap buku tidak bisa dipungkiri. Namun bagaimana kau bisa mengajak Koheita yang merupakan 'anak lapangan' dan ketua _Taiiku Linkai_ bisa duduk manis bersanding denganmu dan membaca buku bersama? Itu lain soal. Dan kau terlalu pemalu untuk berucap padanya.

Dulu kau begitu ceria. Memasuki 'istanamu' penuh senyum saat kau masih duduk di kelas satu. Merapikan buku-buku yang terserak, sisa kakak kelas yang sembarangan melemparnya setelah dipakai. Senyum merekah dan siulan kecil seakan tak pernah lekang dari wajahmu. Ya ... dulu ... saat luka parut di wajahmu itu belum muncul.

Kau menghilang kurang lebih sebulan. Dan kala kau kembali, balutan perban berwarna putih membalut wajahmu. Saat itu senyum di wajahmu sudah lenyap. Kau seolah menyadari betapa mengerikannya wajahmu kala tersenyum dengan wajah penuh perban tersilang. Setelah perban itu dibuka dan luka parut itu terkuak dengan jelasnya, entah berapa lama kau selalu menutup jendela. Menyembunyikan wajahmu di balik buku yang selalu kau angkat menutupi wajah. Hingga Koheita yang pertama membuka jendela hari itu.

"Hei, Choji, sudah mau jam masuk kelas. Yuk keluar!" Koheita mengangsurkan tangan kecilnya padamu.

Namun kau membisu. Diam dan menunduk.

Koheita tak patah arang. Dia melompat masuk lewat jendela dan mengamit tanganmu. "Hey_, ike ike don don_! Jangan khawatirkan hal yang _ga_ perlu! Ada aku _kok_! Ayo kita keluar! Daripada mengukung dirimu dalam perpustakaan, lebih baik main voli bersamaku!"

Hari demi hari Koheita menyibak benteng istanamu. Memasukkan cahaya mentari untuk menyinari wajah kakumu. Ekspresi cerianya tidak berubah meski melihat luka parut yang kau nilai mengerikan itu. Saat itu kau tahu, ia menyayangimu, dan kau pun begitu.

Senyum memang tetap tidak terpancang di wajahmu seperti dulu. Tapi kau mulai membuka dirimu kembali seperti kau mulai membuka jendela istanamu. Membiarkan cahaya mentari pagi mulai menyinari semua yang berada di dekatnya. Kau pun meniup lentera yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya.

"_Ohayou_ Choji!" lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Wajah bulat Koheita dengan rambut sasak kuncir kudanya muncul di balik jendela.

"_Oha-moso_." bisikmu malu-malu.

"Yuk, keluar! _Sensei_ sudah menunggu kita di lapangan."

Kau mengangguk. Kau letakkan buku yang tadi kau baca kembali ke tempatnya. Bisa terlihat senyum samar itu kembali terukir di sana. Senyum bahagia kala kau bersama Nanamatsu Koheita. Dengan langkah ringan kau membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi.

* * *

**.:o00o:.**

* * *

Murid yang selalu kunantikan untuk menyemarakkan hariku. Nakazaike Chouji.

Tanpanya, aku mungkin hampir selalu sendiri melewati hari.  
Tanpanya, aku mungkin akan selalu kotor dan berantakan.  
Tanpanya, aku mungkin hanyalah ruangan mungil di sudut perguruan Ninja.  
Tanpanya, aku tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi _istana_.

* * *

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

**SELESAI**

**17 maret 2014**

_Dibuat penuh cinta untuk Choji dan Koheita. Serta "koheita-ku" yg sedang berjuang sampai Lebaran. Semangat Hun! Jangan sampe sakit!_

**Tosho Linkai :** Divisi Perpustakaan  
**Taiiku Linka :** Divisi Olah Raga  
**Ohayou :** Selamat Pagi  
**Oha-Moso :** Sama seperti Ohayou. "moso" selalu diucapkan Choji di akhir kalimatnya. Penanda dia bicara dg berbisik.  
**Ike-Ike Don Don :** _Catch Phrase_ Koheita yg kurang lebih artinya "Ayo, maju saja!"

Btw, _I need translator_ buat ngartiin Myuntama 4. Knapa Kohei bilang dulu Choji suka tertawa. Dia anak baik dan ramah. Bahkan Takiyashamaru teriak "BOHONG!"  
Soalnya di Myuntama 3, ada Choji nyanyi sendiri, dan ada bbrp kalimat yg aku ga paham.

AKOE PENASARAAAAAN!

Ini couple kedua fave ku setelah Tomesaburo x Isaku

Kalau ga IC soal kenapa dia ga tersenyum ya maaf ya. Itu hanya imajinasi kelewat liar dr fans yg ga bs bhs Jepang tp nekat nonton musical tanpa subs T_T


End file.
